Fever
by Lucca TM
Summary: Un pequeño lemonish YukiXShuuichi, Shuuichi esta un poco enfermo y en le fiebre tiene un sueño muy peculiar


Fever  
By Lucca  
  
  
Shuuichi nunca había acompañado a Yuki a ninguna firma de libros antes. Y mientras miraba a todas esas niñas, adolescentes, mujeres y señoras mayores, peleándose por SU Yuki, juro que no volvería a hacerlo.   
  
Miro a una que le anoto su teléfono en el interior del libro antes de dárselo para que lo autografiara.   
  
-Yuki-sama, ¿Sabe? He leído todas sus novelas, son mis favoritas pienso que todas son tan románticas... -sonrojo. Shuuichi pensó que esa mujer tiranía la baba de como tenia la boca abierta.  
  
-Muchas gracias. -dijo y le entrego el ejemplar firmado de forma cortes. Un asistente hizo que pasara la siguiente fan.  
  
¡Era la repetición de la misma escena una y otra vez!  
  
Siempre era una negativa amable. No era que estuviese ahí, lo sabía, Yuki siempre era así. Aun con el en ocasiones, pero en esa situación, prefería eso.  
  
Había una fila muy larga y el se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Podría salir a tomar algo o a curiosear en la librería, pero si una de las chicas lo reconocía lo bombardearía con preguntas intimas sobre el y Yuki. Y como no deseaba pasar la noche en el jardín, prefirió quedarse en su lugar detrás de una planta de interior.  
  
Terminado el evento. Y firmado el ultimo ejemplar de su novela, Yuki se dirigió al rincón donde su compañero estaba profundamente dormido recargado en la pared. Se acerco más y vio que temblaba ligeramente. Quizás tenia frió, pensó.  
  
-Solo a este tonto se lo ocurre quedarse dormido junto a la rendija del aire acondicionado.  
Lo sacudió y el muchacho abrió los ojos un poco. Su rostro estaba pálido exceptuando un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Yuki posó su mano en su frente y en la de Shuuichi y vio que sus predicciones eran ciertas: Tenia Fiebre.  
  
-Yuki... ¿Ya acabo el evento?... -su voz sonaba cansada- Vamos a casa, debes tener hambre...  
Se incorporo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Que te gustaría cenar?  
  
-Baka... estas enfermo... Vamos, debes estar en cama.  
  
-Enfermo, ¿Yo? Claro que no!! -en ese momento estornudo y se deslizo hasta el piso, cansado.  
  
Yuki, suspirando con su habitual aire de molestia, lo ayudo a incorporarse, y a llegar hasta el   
Auto, dejando que se apoyara en él.  
  
-Oh, Yuki, eres tan amable... -aun con la fiebre, el vocalista lo miraba con ojos brillantes.   
  
Justo en ese momento Yuki lo arrojo al asiento del pasajero sin consideración y cerro la puerta sin decir nada.  
  
Durante el camino las luces de la ciudad iluminaban por intervalos el interior del auto. Shuuichi se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero recargado a medias en Yuki, a penas manteniéndose despierto.  
  
Su estado no había mejorado cuando llegaron al edificio, así que Yuki, aun callado y algo arisco, lo cargo en sus brazos hasta el departamento. El rubio agradeció que fuera tan tarde y nadie pudiera verlo a el cargando a su compañero.  
  
-Pero Yuki... es tu cama. -dijo como en protesta mientas el lo recostaba en el lecho. Shuuichi se sentía incomodo, después de todo, nunca había dormido en esa cama solo.  
  
El rubio no dijo nada, solo lo arropo entre las mantas y salio de la habitación. La actitud de Yuki desconcertó a Shuuichi desde el inicio, pero cuando regreso con un poco de te, se sentó a su lado en la cama y verifico su temperatura, se sintió completamente extraño. Había hecho todo esto son su típica mirada de piedra, pero era como si realmente le preocupara.  
  
Al margen de como lo tratara, hablara, e incluso ignorara, los sentimientos de su compañero eran claros en sus acciones. No en palabras, no con detalles tiernos ni flores ni frases románticas. El romanticismo era algo que no tenia nada que ver con el amor para Yuki, lo sabia. El amor suyo, como lo habían forjado, estaba hecho a base de una sola cosa: entrega. Ciega e incondicional entrega.  
  
El no miraba a un excéntrico y gruñón escritor, miraba al Yuki que nunca aceptaba que roncaba de vez en cuando, al que le gustaba su comida aunque no lo dijera, al que le había confesado la parte mas oscura y dolorosa de vida. Quizás el romanticismo, la poesía y las flores nunca estuviesen presentes en su relación, pero arrancar una sonrisa sincera, limpia y libre de cinismo de su compañero lo había hecho infinitamente mas feliz que todas esas cosas.   
  
-Bebe, te hará bien. -Shuuichi tomo el vaso con té y le dio un sorbo a la humeante bebida, el calor recorrió su garganta y lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.  
Le ofreció una sonrisa sincera a su compañero.  
  
-Gracias.   
  
-Por nada. -Contesto casi automáticamente.-Duerme un poco, ese té te hará sentir mejor.  
  
-Si... -murmuró con un poco de somnolencia. Recargo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados en el brazo de su compañero.-Oi, Yuki... tengo un poco de frió... ¿Podrías quedarte un momento mas...?  
  
-Es mejor que descanses. -dijo apartándolo y haciendo que se recostara de nuevo.  
  
-No... -sus parpados caían pesados, y su cuerpo se rendía a la fiebre- No me dejes solo, por favor...  
  
Yuki apago la luz y salio de la habitación sin siquiera contestar esas palabras. En cuanto la oscuridad lo cubrió Shuuichi cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
En medio de la fiebre su mente voló, un sueño donde las sensaciones se intensificaban como si no tuviese cuerpo, como si su ser estuviese exclusivamente formado de luces colores y sentimientos.  
  
Recordó lugares donde había estado de pequeño o incluso algunos que jamás había visitado, sintiendo tan nítidamente todo como si estuviese ahí. Era flotar sin rumbo, una libertad mezclada con esa extraña emoción reconfortante, calida. Como cuando besaba a Yuki.  
  
Abrió los ojos, y miro borrosamente como así era. Yuki estaba ahí, sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y dándole el más tierno beso que jamás haya experimentado.   
  
Dios, era demasiado perfecto, si era un sueño no deseaba despertar y dejar de sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.  
  
-Yuki... -murmuro cuando se separaron. Supo entonces que era solo un delirio a causa de la fiebre, pues este Yuki le había sonreído, para luego acariciar su rostro encendido. Un gesto demasiado gentil para el Yuki de la realidad.  
  
Shuuichi no se contuvo y acerco su mano a el como si se tratase de un carbón encendido. Tocó su rostro, recorrió su cabello mientras esos ojos dorados no dejaban de mirarlo.  
  
Por segunda vez sus labios se unieron, esta vez fue Shuuichi quien lo había iniciado y quien había pedido permiso sin hablar para entrar en la boca de su compañero. Fue profundo y lento, se aferro a él temiendo que desapareciera.  
  
Sus labios aun estaban unidos cuando sintió como las manos de Yuki se movían debajo de su sudadera naranja, levantándola poco a poco. Cuando finalmente sus cuerpos exigieron un poco de aire y se separaron, lo despojo de esa prenda por completo y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.  
  
Mientas sentía el corazón a mil por hora, y que cada parte de su cuerpo ardía, Shuuichi comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del imaginario rubio, botón por botón, recorriendo con sus labios y dientes cada parte que iba descubriendo.   
  
De un tiron decidido, el rubio hizo caer sus pantalones. Un gemido escapo de los labios del vocalista.   
  
-Yuki... -Sin poder evitarlo murmuro su nombre en un jadeo. Las lagrimas casi escapan de el al sentirlo dentro, pero no lagrimas de dolor, sino de una incontenible felicidad.- Yuki...  
  
Asió con mas fuerza su cuerpo cubierto de sudor contra el. Beso sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello. Con un movimiento más brusco dentro de él de su compañero, Shuuichi hundió sus dientes en el cuello de ese irreal Yuki, su rostro enrojeció aun más de lo que ya estaba a causa de la fiebre.  
  
Dios... ¿había algo que pudiese compararse con aquella sensación? Sentir, sentirlo, desvanecerse en el, hasta el límite de si mismo y los sentidos, llegar al cielo. Parecía que moriría en ese mismo instante, creyó imposible el soportar esa placentera tortura.  
  
De repente sintió que Yuki se estremecía y el junto con el, con esa oleada que recorría todo su ser, eran uno, no mas, en cuerpo, alma. Una sola llama consumiéndose y ardiendo con más fuerza antes de aplacarse y desaparecer. El rubio soltó un gemido que había contenido hasta entonces.  
  
Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron en ese ultimo beso, mientras se retiraba de el.  
  
Shuuichi sintió la lengua de Yuki en el de forma mas profunda que jamás haya recordado. Luego, con una ultima sonrisa, se levanto. Quiso detenerlo, si era solo un sueño, deseaba que durase un poco más.  
  
La somnolencia lo arrastro inexorablemente de nuevo. En unos pocos instantes cayó rendido y se entrego al sueño.  
  
Cuando despertó de nuevo, y ya no tenia fiebre, no dejo de pensar en ese sueño, tan hermoso, donde su compañero había sido tierno y amable con el. Pensó que a su forma el Yuki de la realidad lo era. Y quizás algún día, pudiese hacerlo realidad.  
  
-Ah, ya despertaste. -dijo el rubio asomándose por la puerta.  
  
-Eh... si, Yuki. -de repente sintió que se había sonrojado aun mas que las chicas de la librería. El recuerdo de ese sueño aun estaba muy fresco.  
  
-¿Aun tienes fiebre?  
  
-No, no... Ya estoy bien. -respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Bueno, el desayuno ya casi esta.   
  
-¿Hiciste el desayuno? Gracias, voy enseguida.  
  
-Esta bien. -murmuro Yuki saliendo de la habitación.  
  
La actitud de Yuki quizás nunca cambiaria, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba el pijama para ponerse su ropa.... un momento. ¿Cuando se había puesto la pijama?  
  
En la cocina, mientras servia el café con una sonrisa maliciosa, Yuki se aseguro de cubrir bien con su camisa esa marca en su cuello. Dejo todo listo en la mesa y escondió el frasco con pastillas para dormir en el fondo del cajón.  
  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno ^///^ quería hacer un lemon, pero eso fue lo único que logre. Definitivamente no soy buena para esas escenas. Comentarios a: lucca600@hotmail.com.  
Ja ne. ^_^ 


End file.
